


On the Right Tack

by peregrinations



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bottom Alex, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinations/pseuds/peregrinations
Summary: "What in the rich-white-people-sex-dungeon hell?"This is the story of what really happened in the tack room after Henry’s polo game in Greenwich.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	On the Right Tack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



"Ah, yes. Right. This way."

Henry turns on his boot heel and leads the way around the back of the stables, veering right into a doorway, and Alex follows. It's a small, windowless room attached to the stables, fragrant with leather polish and stained wood from floor to ceiling, the walls lined with heavy saddles, riding crops, bridles, and reins.

“I didn’t know you were into BDSM,” Alex says. “Quite a nice setup you have here.”

Henry chokes on whatever he was about to say, and his polished veneer is gone just like that, but he doesn’t miss a beat. “Just for you, sweetheart.”

Alex laughs. “Oh yeah? And what exactly are we going to do here?” His hands find their way to Henry’s hips almost of their own accord, holding him in a bruising grip and pulling him close. Henry doesn’t bother to respond to Alex’s question, instead gripping him tightly around the waist with his left hand and pulling on the roots of his hair with his right as he leans in for a kiss, causing a full-body shiver to emanate from Alex’s scalp down his spine to his toes. Alex has just caught Henry’s lower lip between his teeth when Henry pulls away from him suddenly.

“Bollocks! I almost forgot to tie the door shut - there’s no lock.” He takes a neatly coiled lead rope off a hook on the wall and proceeds to bind the door shut with it. He’s breathing heavily, as if having Alex in front of him like this has gotten him far more winded than that polo game ever could. He turns around and regards Alex with an unreadable expression. Alex is still standing where he’d left him, waiting. Henry watches him for a moment, some calculation behind his eyes, then:

"Come here." Henry's voice is low and husky, so different from the polished, cultured, _proper_ voice that he always shows to the media and his family and almost everyone else in the world. Everyone but him. 

Alex considers, then narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. "Make me."

The corner of Henry's mouth twitches, and then he's across the room in two strides, grabbing Alex's wrists and pulling them above his head. Just like in the closet, Alex finds himself surprised that one little prod or tease on his part can set Henry off, and, just like in the closet, he gets a rush out of finding that Henry is so much stronger than he is. He loves the feel of his wrists secure in Henry’s iron grip, the way Henry’s three or four extra inches of height seem to multiply when he gets up in Alex’s face like this.

Henry's momentum carries them both backwards into the wall just behind them, and Alex’s breath exits his lungs in a quick huff. The rough, fragrant wood feels good at his back, and Henry's weight leaning into him feels even better, as if Henry were trying to get inside his skin. He smells like sweat, and horse, and grass, and somehow these are good smells because it's _Henry._ Alex kisses him hungrily, and Henry responds in kind.

Alex is so busy delighting in the feel of Henry’s lips on his that he almost doesn’t notice that his wrists remain anchored above his head when Henry moves his hands down to cup his neck. He tries to bring his arms down to wrap around Henry, only to feel resistance from something tightening around his wrists. His eyes widen in surprise, and he breaks out of the kiss, more forcibly trying to tug his arms downward. No dice. He looks up: somehow Henry has managed to tie his wrists together and secure them to a hook in the wall, all without him noticing. Is there anything this man can’t do?

“How’d you do that so fast?” he demands breathlessly, and he’s rewarded with a pleased chuckle in response.

“Practice,” Henry smirks. “You learn a lot of things in uni.”

“So you _did_ plan this.” Alex tries to gesture at their surroundings, the ropes and the riding crops and the leather, but of course his hands are expertly secured above his head and he is unable to point to anything.

Henry grins like the cat that got the canary. “No, but I saw your reaction when we walked in here and I just had to oblige.” He takes a moment to look earnestly into Alex’s eyes, some insecurity showing through his cocky confidence. “This _is_ ok, right?”

Alex can only nod emphatically, not trusting his voice to stay steady. For once he doesn’t have a witty comeback. 

“Good,” Henry affirms, his voice dark and emphatic. Alex had already been majorly turned on by Henry's unfair competence at the farce of a sport that is polo, but this new side of him is something else entirely. Henry has a glint in his eyes that Alex has never seen before, some mixture of mischief and dominance that makes him catch his breath. It’s good that Alex’s hands are tied above his head, because his knees have gone weak and he would otherwise have trouble keeping himself upright.

Henry’s hands are now free to wander, and Alex shivers as he runs his fingertips lightly up and down his sides before moving to unbutton his shirt. Henry makes a sound of frustration at not being able to strip his shirt off entirely, but makes do by forcing Alex’s sleeves up to his forearms and tucking the rest of his shirt against his arms to keep it out of the way. He then trails his hands all over Alex’s torso, his mouth following with warm, soft kisses that set Alex’s skin on fire.

Alex can tell that Henry wishes he could spend all day slowly touching every inch of Alex’s body and eliciting every kind of reaction from him, but of course they don’t have all day. Besides, Alex is too horny for this to go on for too long without going insane. Henry seems to know this, and his touch turns even more teasing. He leans in to kiss Alex, but stops just out of his reach, earnest blue eyes staring deep into his as he slowly trails his fingers up the inside of Alex’s thigh. Alex strains outwards from the wall in frustration, wanting more, and Henry obliges, pressing his entire body against his as he shoves him roughly back against the wall.

“Greedy, aren’t you?” he murmurs into Alex’s ear before moving his hand to cup Alex’s erection through his pants. Alex yelps at the touch, and Henry chuckles, clearly amused and pleased at how into this Alex is.

Alex takes a deep breath and, lifting his legs, swings his body out from the wall to wrap his legs tight around Henry’s waist. The hook creaks, but miraculously holds. Caught off guard, Henry’s weight falls further onto him. Alex nibbles the neck that presents itself to him, kissing it and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, and he can’t bring himself to care about the potential fallout of leaving a mark on the pristine neck of the Prince of Wales.

Henry gets his feet back under him and pushes himself upright.

“Are you quite done?” Henry sounds exasperated, but there’s an undercurrent of pleasure in his voice. He enjoys this, Alex knows he does. And Alex is enjoying it too.

“No.” He gives a little wiggle and feels Henry’s involuntary hip thrust in response.

Henry suddenly pulls away from him, sliding out from between Alex’s legs and prompting a small involuntary sound of protest from Alex. “Good. I’ll just have to punish you for your misbehavior, then.” 

He turns away and retrieves a shiny black riding crop from a row of them hanging on the nearby wall, and Alex inhales sharply, his breath going shallow. Henry strides back toward Alex and manhandles him so he is facing the wall. The rope twists painfully against his wrists as Henry turns him around, but Alex doesn’t mind; he is too caught up in simultaneous dread and anticipation to care.

Henry’s eyes catch his for a moment, checking for his assent, and whatever he sees there gives him no pause as he uses one hand to pin Alex to the wall by the base of his neck and swings the riding crop hard against Alex’s flank with the other. There’s an airy _swish_ and then a starburst of pain erupting from the area of impact. Alex’s whole body jerks, and the pain miggles with pleasure when Henry crowds up behind him, grinding him against the wall and kissing him in that sensitive spot right behind his ear.

Henry alternates between giving him sweet kisses and sharp strokes of the crop, his left hand firm against Alex’s neck, until Alex is lost in a haze of pleasure and pain, the sensations achieving a synergy that brings him to a whole new level of feeling. Henry keeps a close eye on him to see if he wants to stop at any point, but Alex wouldn’t dream of it. And of course, being so stubborn, he harbors some sort of pleasure in just being able to withstand the pain Henry is inflicting on him.

Eventually Henry drops the crop and trails his hands over the numerous angry red welts on Alex’s back, admiring his handiwork. “Beautiful,” he sighs, and Alex finds himself blushing despite himself. 

Henry’s hands spin him back around and find Alex’s waist, undoing his belt buckle and tugging his pants and underwear down. Henry’s warm breath on him feels like heaven, and it’s all Alex can do to keep breathing.

“Please…” Alex gasps, dizzy with wanting. 

“Hmm? What’s that you said?” Henry looks up at him with mock confusion, gripping his hips a little tighter and pulling a low groan out of him.

“Fucking hell… I want you to… _Baby_...” Alex can’t seem to form any coherent thoughts at this point. He would be embarrassed if he weren’t so entirely caught up in what Henry is doing.

“Pleading suits you,” Henry smirks, then takes Alex into his mouth, and anything Alex was going to say fades away as his world narrows to the white-hot bliss of Henry’s mouth and tongue and hands all on him. He so wants to bury his hands in Henry’s hair and caress his cheek and cradle his neck, but he can’t: the rope and the hook it’s looped around hold firm, and Alex has to make do with watching Henry work his magic.

It’s not long before Alex comes, unable to cover his mouth to stifle the wordless cry that rips itself from his lips. Henry hums in approval, looking up in him in adoration before he closes his eyes to focus on swallowing, and the determined workings of his throat just prolong Alex’s waves of pleasure until he is entirely spent. Henry stands up and kisses him gently, and Alex tastes himself on his lips. He feels utterly drained in the absolute best possible way. 

Henry reaches up and swiftly unties Alex from the hook, loosening his bonds as Alex slides bonelessly to the ground, pulling Henry down with him.

“Fuck,” he breathes out.

“Indeed.” Henry just smiles and kisses him deeply and softly. For a time they just lay there, gently kissing as Alex comes back to himself. Before long Alex’s hands begin moving with more purpose: not being able to touch Henry has been agonizing. As his hands slide under the waistband of Henry’s breeches, Henry’s hands reach down to still his.

“It’s ok. You don’t need to.”

“But I want-- ”

“No. This was for _you._ And I hate to say it, but we should be going soon. You’ll just have to repay the favor another time.”

That simply stated promise rekindles the heat in Alex’s gut, and he knows he’ll be dreaming about this encounter until their next meeting, rehashing what Henry did to him and planning what he will do to Henry.

They’re hard pressed to make themselves presentable, but they manage to sneak out without starting any international scandals, rope burns hidden under uncuffed sleeves and hair hastily finger-combed into a semblance of order. 

Henry sighs as he deposits Alex at the waiting SUV. "I don't suppose you'll be anywhere near Kensington anytime soon?"

"That shithole?" he says with a wink. "Not if I can help it."

"Oi," Henry says. He's grinning now. "That's disrespectful of the crown, that is. Insubordination. I've thrown men in the dungeons for less."

Alex turns, walking backward toward the car, hands in the air. "Hey, don't threaten me with a good time."


End file.
